SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Skills
In SAS4, the player earn a skill point to spend on skills every level. Upon creating a new character, that character will automatically have one skill point into its first class skill. All Class= General Skills These are skills available to all class Notes * For reload speed, the number stacks multiplicative with base reload speed first, then other multiplier augments or other reload speed effects. For example a gun with 2 seconds with reload speed 50% from skill + 25% reload speed from nimble augment + 50% from Adrenaline will results in calculation of 2 x (1-0.5) x (1-0.25) x (1-0.5) = 0.375 sec reload time instead of instant reload. Titan IDS arm and nimble augment stacks additively as one multiplier. * For recovery speed, the calculation: base recovery time / (1 + (1 x recovery skill multiplier) + 0.25 if rubicon equipped + (1 x total percentage of resucitating augment)) = current recovery time, if a nearby medic exists with speed up recovery aura, it will further reduce current recovery time / 1+(1 x medic skill multiplier) * For armour expert, the multiplier is counted on the ARMOR BASE resistance number before addition of augment. * The damage reduction formula: sqrt((total displayed resistance BASE number x (1 + Body Armour Expert skill multiplier)) + total of augment bonus + total of mastery bonus + medic aura if exist ) = actual damage reduction. For heavy class, the left over percentage is then reduced again by Toughbody if exists or Die Another Day skill if activated. For example 30% damage reduction from armor would result for level 25 Toughbody which have 56% damage reduction to be only effectively only (70% left over x 0.56 ) = 39.2% added value for end total of 69.2% damage reduction. * Critical Damage increase the damage by multiplicative from the displayed number of damage of the gun used only. For example with head augment which increase damage for 15% and critical hit 25 (+200% crit damage ) will make the gun does a total of 315% damage from 100% base + 15% + 200% crit instead 345% from (100% base + 15%) * 300% on critical hits. Please also know that Critical hits, like other additional damage buff, does not increases DoT damage caused by the gun nor damage from active skills. |-| Assault= Assault Class Skills ---- Notes * Adrenaline skill's RPS and reload speed stacks multiplicative, move speed stacks additionally. * Close Quarter Combat has slashing animation for 0.X seconds depending on the level, which player can move (free backpedaling speed) and any enemy caught in the area will still be damaged thus extending the attack area. During this animation however, some gun could not be fired means player have to be careful when using it. * Only one assault team can be called at one time. In newer version, it might be possible to call multiple at once. * The assault team members use HVM Assault rifle, shotgun and MPG rocket launcher on random order. They only have pierce of 1 and the damage dealt is "n" percentage of the mentioned weapons, they also have same ammo capacity and requires reload. They also do not damaged by acid blood death pool or spitter and regurgitator (left over) acid pool . |-| Medic= Medic Class Skills # Medkit: Drops a field medkit for any SAS to pick up. # Protective Aura: Increases thermal and chemical value of armor for players and nearby allies. # Revive: Boosts revive time and health of nearby fallen teammates. # Biocleanse Bomb: Slows zombies and lowers their resistance by 50% in an area. # Bad Blood: Every time a Melee attacker hits you they take damage. # Final Farewell: When you die, you heal players around you and drop medkits. # Zombie Antidote: Huge gas explosion of virus antidote does large damage to zombies in a radius. (Locked until Level 20) Skill Tree: |-| Heavy = Heavy Class Skills #Hold The Line: Increases your damage and weapon penetration while not moving for a short time. #Heavy Gear: Reduces movement penalty for heavy weapons and armour. #Tough Body: You are so tough you are more resistant to damage than normal. #Die Another Day: Become 90% immune to damage for a short time. #Brute Strength: Your brute strength allows you to push boxes and zombies around more easily. #Concussion: Your shots have a chance to stun zombies. #Aerial Bombardment: Powerful orbital strike deals huge damage in a targeted area. Skill Tree: Notes * Tough Body vs. Toughness, which will help you live longer? Toughness is better before level 48, after level 48 Base Health is high enough that maxing Tough Body becomes more important. Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:Ranks and Skills